Chapter 30
Chapter 30 is the thirtieth chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Page Yui Shinobu dressed up as a ninja while posing. Short Summary Long Summary Kurosaki Mafuyu recaps on what had happened in the last chapter. She tells the audience that she managed to defeat Yui magnificently, and that Hayasakafound her Super Bun persona to be dreamy. She ends her recap by saying that it appeared that things had calmed down, but there was still one thing... Saeki Takaomi calls both Mafuyu and Hayasaka to meet their newest club member- none other than Yui Shinobu himself. While Hayasaka is left in the room with Yui, Mafuyu and Takaomi talk outside, and she asks if allowing the ninja to join was a good idea, as he worked for the Student Council. Takaomi explains that as long as Yui correctly filled out the club form, Takaomi could have no say against him joining. He mentions that he didn't expect anyone to go as far as joining the club in order to defeat it, but he tells Mafuyu that Yui had to quit the Student Council in order to join. Back in the classroom, Hayasaka wonders where he saw Yui before. Yui is shocked that the man who defeated him so many times doesn't even remember his face, and nervously waits for Mafuyu to return. When they are all gathered in classroom 1-1, Mafuyu nonchalantly states that the club has gained a new member. They sit around the class for a while, then start to leave, but Yui stops them, asking Mafuyu about basic training and conditioning. He then asks where the clubroom is, but both Hayasaka and Mafuyu say that they are already in it. Yui yells that they are idiots, explaining that he wouldn't be allowed in there, being a member of class 1-2. Mafuyu ponders as to why the ninja was being so friendly, as he searched for an empty room to use as a clubroom. Yui notices a handwritten sign, and pulls it out, revealing that the 'Storeroom 5' was formerly 'Class 1-10'. Yui quickly writes 'Public Morals Club' on another piece of paper, and shoves it into the card slot, introducing the other members to their new classroom. The others protest that they can't simply take a classroom for themselves, but Yui shows them that there were six other classrooms marked 'Storeroom 5'. The three enter the room, though it feels restless due to the lack of items inside. Hayasaka spots a shelf of yearbooks, which Yui inspects. He says that the colours of the hair on the students in the book are unusual, as none of them have bleached hair. Mafuyu realizes that the yearbooks were from five years ago, and they wonder why the school had collapsed so quickly. Yui yells that his first order as a member of a Public Morals Club member is to 'risk your lives' to find out the mysteries of the school. They visit the library, where Yui forces a librarian to find all the school yearbooks, though the librarian can only find four. Mafuyu and Hayasaka try to restrain Yui from making a fuss in the library, but he protests that school couldn't possibly be only four years old, and that somebody must've hidden them. Yui drags the other members around the school, looking for all of the handwritten signs (storerooms and lab rooms). Mafuyu asks why there wasn't a Storeroom Number 1, and Yui states that that meant that there was a real Storeroom Number 1. Hayasaka points to another handwritten sign, which is neither a storeroom nor a labroom, but the principal's office. Yui pulls out the sign, and the card underneath reveals that the principal's office was actually the original storeroom. He barges in, and shows some marks on the ground to Mafuyu and Hayasaka, telling them that shelves must've originally been there to store items and books. He then shows them the door, which he says is too fancy for a simple storeroom. Instead of teaching supplies, he claims, the storeroom was used for the important things. Mafuyu stays behind for a few minutes, trying to twist a doorknob, though it just spins around, as it is broken. Hayasaka calls for her to catch up, and she runs along to join them. Mafuyu then notices that the director's room is right next door, with the same styled door as the director's office. They return to the clubroom, wondering about the school's mysteries. Mafuyu exclaims that Takaomi may know something because of the bet with the director, but Hayasaka asks just why Takaomi made the bet, and why the director accepted it. Yui asks Mafuyu who Takaomi truly was, and though she thinks of an answer at first, she hesitates, then realizes that Takaomi knows too much for a man who had only been there for one year. She runs out of the room, convinced that Takaomi had lied to her. Hayasaka follows her, and Yui is left in the room alone. Characters Category:Chapters